


Baby Boy

by roboboyjinx



Category: The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din calls the reader a good boy/baby boy a lot, FtM/Trans Masculine, I love him okay, M/M, OH THEY FUCKIN, Thank you mando mafia group chat for motivating me and hyping me up, hes babey, mmmMMM Mando is a soft dom, reader is trans, uhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboboyjinx/pseuds/roboboyjinx
Summary: A soft smut fic between Mando and his Trans Masculine Boyfriend
Relationships: Din Djarin/FTM Reader, Din Djarin/Male Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Dyn Jarren/FTM Reader, Dyn Jarren/Male Reader, Dyn Jarren/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/FtM reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/male reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So uh, this is my first fic I’ve ever written and uploaded, but I really really love The Mandalorian and wanted to write something for it. Mando can fuckin GET IT!  
> Also I couldn’t find any male reader or trans male reader fics so like. Here we are I guess. This is also written on my phone so I’m so sorry for any errors.  
> TW: Could be dysphoria inducing! This fic mentions more “female” terms for the, ahem, Below the belt situation, Please be careful if that could trigger your dysphoria!! I’ll try to make an alternative to this if I can!

You feel yourself relax as the blindfold is tightened around your eyes. There you were, laying under your boyfriend in nothing but your boxers. 

“Is this okay? It’s not too tight, is it?” Mando asks, his rough hands moving down to hold your face. His gloves, along with all of his armor, had already been discarded on the other side of the room. One of his knees was between your legs, just slightly rubbing against you.

“It’s perfect, Din.” You say with a small grin. You feel him lean down before his lips are against your own. You kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You push your fingers into his soft locks, tugging lightly. He bites at your bottom lip in return, pulling back slightly before letting go. 

He starts kissing down your jaw, oh so slowly, just to tease you. He gradually moves down your neck, nipping and biting. You knew he was leaving marks that would be there for a while afterwards, but you didn’t care. You were proud to wear any markings he gave you. He moves down to your chest and sits up slightly. His fingers slowly start to trace over the scars under your pecks as he leans up to kiss you again. 

His fingers were still ghosting over your scars as he whispered, “So handsome. My perfect, handsome boy. All mine. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” Your heart always fluttered at those words. He was always so validating and affirming. Even on your worst dysphoria days, he was able to cheer you up with words like that. He always knew the right things to say. 

Din moves his lips back down your body while occasionally biting down to make you moan. Eventually, his hands are on your hips and his face is between your thighs. His stubble rubs against them as he kisses and nips at the skin of your inner thighs. You whimper, bucking your hips up and pushing you fingers into his hair. He completely ignores your already soaked boxers and bites at your thighs harder. This earns a whine from you. He chuckles, the vibrations of it sending bolts of pleasure through your body. 

You couldn’t see him but you knew he was looking up at you, shit ratting grin on his face. 

“Din, please.” You whimper out, tugging at his hair. You feel him smirk against your thigh before biting again.

“Please what, baby? Use your words. What do you want me to do?” Your face flushes. It was always so embarrassing to say exactly what you wanted, no matter how many times you two did this together. Especially with that teasing tone he used. 

“Please, don’t tease. Just, do something, anything.” He chuckles before he tugs down your boxers. 

“Mm, good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He runs a finger through your warmth, earning a gasp from you. You tug at his hair while grinding against his hand, desperate for him to touch you. “Look at you, already so wet for me. You’re proactively soaked. Such a good boy. So patient.” Slowly, he pushes a finger into you. Your hips buck up at the sudden new feeling. He thrusts his finger in and out while using his mouth to pleasure the rest of you.

He already has you begging for more, begging for him to add another finger. He complies and pushes another finger into you. He curls them up, hitting your sweet spot. “A-ah! Din, fuck, please. M-more!” He starts picking up his pace, getting rougher and curling his finger more. His mouth works quicker as well, tongue working at your clit. His tongue is lapping and swirling quickly, sometimes soft long grazing his teeth against you as well. Your fingers are gripping his hair hard, tugging and pulling. “Din I’m close. Can I cum, please?”

He pushes a third finger in before pulling his mouth away and responding “Go ahead baby boy, cum for me. That’s it, good boy. Cum all over my fingers.” Those words are all it takes for pleasure to completely take over you. When you come down from your high, Din is pulling you to sit in his lap. One of his hands holds your face, running his thumb across your cheek. He pulls you into a kiss and you arms go back around his neck. Your fingers immediately start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He moves his hands down to grip your hips. He peppers kisses across your face and to your ear, nipping at the lobe. “Ready baby?”

“Yes, please. I need you.” That was all he needed to hear before he pulled you down onto his dick. You hear a low growl in the back of his throat. His lips are back on yours, swallowing up your gasps and moans. Once your hips are against his, he pulls away, forehead against yours. He pulls your hips up before pulling you back down. You throw your head back, pulling at his hair “Ah- fuck, Din, please go faster.” He complies, sinking his nails into your hips and moving you quickly up and down. 

His head rests on your shoulder, growling into your ear. “Fuck baby boy, you feel so fucking good. Mm, I’m so fucking close. Cum with me baby.”

Those words push you over the edge, pulling you into your second orgasm of the night. Din is close behind you, moaning your name as his cum fills you up. You both stay like that for a minute, chests heaving as you both catch your breath.

He slowly pulls out of you, his cum dripping out of you and down your thighs. He lays you down on the bed, telling you he’ll be right back. You lay there, chest moving up and down as your breathing steadies. You hear Din’s footsteps come back into the room and feel the bed shift under his weight. A warm, wet towel is pressed to your thighs as he cleans you up. He cleans the two of you up and gets you dressed into a clean pair of boxers and one of his shirts. He soon lays down with you, in a shirt and sweatpants. He removes the blindfold and you realize the room is pitch black, the way you two usually sleep. He pulls you close to his chest, arms wrapped around you. He kisses your forehead and murmurs a quiet “Sleep well, baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Din.”


End file.
